The present invention relates to worklights such as quartz halogen worklights that operate at a comparatively hot temperature.
Quartz halogen worklights are used in a variety of settings such as construction sites, industrial plants, automotive and auto body repair shops, artist and photographic studios, and around the home for do-it-yourself projects. These lights provide a high level of illumination over an extended area. The quartz halogen bulbs, however, have a comparatively high operating temperature, and consequently the exterior surfaces of the worklights tend to get hot. Some worklight manufacturers apply a printed label to a prominent surface of the worklight warning of a potential risk of fire or injury and warning to keep the unit away from combustibles; others additionally print a “hot surface” reminder warning on the label; yet others give no specific warning at all and rely instead on the general astuteness of the user to recognize and appreciate the inherent hotness of the worklight surfaces during and for a short duration following use.